Lie to Me
by Zalfoy12x
Summary: "lie to me" she smiled up at him "tell me I'm not going to die." ONESHOT scene from the final battle between Blaise and Ginny. M for swearing and sexual scenes.


_I'm half way through writing chapter four of Blood Lines. Sorry fir the delay. Whilst I have temporary writes block on that particular story a little zabini and Weasley plot jumped into my head. This is a final battle scene that is rather different from the books and movies. Hope you enjoy - Zalfoy ox_

 **Lie to me.**

"Lie to me" he whispered as he traced his fingers lightly across her jaw. Her res hair lay in a wild mane about her head, spread across the floor of the great hall. "tell me your going to be okay."

She gave him a week smile as her focus began to blur. She felt her jaw start to go slack and felt the warm trickle of blood running over her lips and down her chin.

"remember the first time?" She whispered.

 _It felt good to be a fifth year Blaise smirked as he walked down the long corridor muttering a quick lumos. His prefect badge glistened in the slivery blue light. He was on patrol, he hoped to bump into one of his witches and watch them get flustered and red under their collar as they offered him all sorts of things to slip out of detention for being out if bed past curfew._

 _Rounding a corner he shine a light on the portraits lining the walls. The inhabitants dosed peacefully in their frames, a few wrinkling their noses and furrowing their brows as his wand passed over them._

 _"I wouldn't take a left if I was you." A young woman muttered from a particular colourful painting._

 _"and whys that?" He held his wand closer to the picture._

 _"shell hex you seven ways to next Tuesday" snorted the witch. "and anyway shes clearly upset. Leave her be."_

 _Blaise waves his hand at the portrait in a dismissive manor as hw took the left at the end of the corridor excited at the prospect of catching a young witch out of bed qt this hour._

 _As he ventures further down the corridor he begun to her sniffles and mumbles of "stupid girl stupid. How could you let yourself get into this stupid situation."_

 _"finite incantartum" he muttered waving his wand in the direction of a dark windowsil. He noticed a small pale witch huddles in the corner. Her hands wrapped round her legs as she repeatedly ba ged her head against her knees._

 _"are.. Are you okay" he asked approaching her cautiously as he noticed her bright red hair shining in the light of his lumos._

 _She looked up quickly blue eyes glaring and red rimmed. He has never seen the Weasley girl so off guard, so broken, so vulnerable, so beautiful._

 _Her glare softened as she noted it was zabini and not Malfoy or Parkinson. She stood up as she nodded her head._

 _"what is it you want then Zabini. Lavender Brown was quite vocal about what she offered you to get out of detention last week."_

 _He blinked at her a couple of times as a frown creased his features. He felt a stange calm settle over his body as his mind went blank._

 _"nothing I..." He schooled his features and relaxed his shoulders. "tell me why you were crying." It wasn't a question._

 _She snorted however as he watched the fire return to her eyes and the blush sweep across her cheeks._

 _"so you can laugh at me and report back to Malfoy? Fine." She took a step closer to him. " Harry ended it with me. I caught him in the room of requirement. Balls deep inside Cho Chang. Happy?" She hissed the last few words and he noticed how close she had gotten to him as she had been speaking._

 _He smirked as he closed the distance planging a small chaste kiss on her forehead. "you were always to good for him pincessa"_

 _And with that he turned and started back down the hall as he left her standing there staring at his back. The place where he kissed her burning her forehead._

He watched her open her eyes and then roll them back in her head.

"princessa" he whispered tracing the lines of her lips as she smiled at him. "tell me more of what you remember"

She smiled again, as she faught to keep her breath even and her voice from breaking.

"do you remember the last time?"

 _Seventh year had been hell to say the least. Harry, Ron and Hermione were off doing god knows what in god knows where whilst Hogwarts had fallen victim to professor Snape and the carrows._

 _It was almost the end of the year and there had been a tense atmosphere throughout. Voldemort was back and every day drew them closer and closer to the final battle._

 _One day the was uproar. The alarms had been triggered in hogsmede and in her heart she knew this was their last chance._

 _She raced from w common room down toward the dungeons in the hopes he had had the same idea._

 _He of course had. He waited for her on the third floor in their spot. This could very well be the last time they saw one another alive and he was determined to make it count._

 _What seemed like hours passed by before the tell tale flash of red hair whirled round the corner and straight into his arms_

 _"Blaise" she whispered as she fisted his shirt. His hands running instinctively through her fiery locks._

 _"princessa" he whispered back._

 _They stayed like that for a while, kissing and hugging and simply holding one another. Hoping their actions could speak the words they were to afraid to say out loud._

 _"I could die" she whispered as she looked up into his blue eyes. She memorized his face, the strong jawline. The beautiful tanned skin, the short dark wavy hair and the beautiful blue eyes she had fallen for."as could you"_

 _"I won't let that happen" he whispered as he leaned down and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. The kiss grew in ferocity until he had pulled her to an unused dark corner of the castle and began tearing away at her clothes. Marvelling at the feel of her warm soft skin under his hands._

 _She sighed as his fingers brushed over her nipple and his lips trailed kisses between her breasts until he tilted his head the the left and caught the same nipple in his mouth, biting and sucking as he elicited delectable moans from the little red haired witch. His little witch._

 _He pulled back to starrle at her. To marvel at her perfect body and memorise her just incase... No. No he wouldn't think of that now as her small hands began to fiddle with his belt buckle._

He smiled down at her as she finished the tale and gave an empty laugh.

"Blaise I.." She couldn't Finnish her sentence as her body began to shake and quiver. A dull ache starting in her toes and working its way up her body towards her brain.

"I love you" he whispered as he leant forwards and placed one last kiss on her lips.

"and I you" she sighed "lie to me Blaise. One last time"

He raked a hand through her hair and brought it to rest on her heart. Feeling her pulse weakening.

"its going to be fine" he gave her a watery smile as she reached up for him, stroking his cheek until her hand fell and her eyes rolled back in her head as her last breath left her body.

 _Fin._


End file.
